


Kimbra Mayes and her sister Melesina

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lemon, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: 17 year old Kimbra Mayes loves her 21 year old sister, Melesina, and secretly wants to her pregnant by her and have her baby. One night, that opportunity comes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_** Kimbra ** _

"Kimbra…. Kimbra!" came a familiar voice.

I opened my eyes and looked to the right. Right in front of my eyes was a big and thick cock head, and as I looked up, I saw my sister, Melesina, naked, with her cock fully erected and her big balls swaying. Immediately, my pussy became wet. So wet that I moved my head forward and licked my sister's big and thick cock head, making her groan in lust.

"I take it you want my cock, baby sister?" Melesina said, looking down at me.

"Yes." I moaned, throwing back the covers, revealing my naked body to my sister. "I want your cock, sister. And your seed."

"You asked for it." Melesina said, climbing in bed with me, spreading my legs and kneeling between them. She then positioned her thick cock at my virgin pussy and said "You sure you want this, baby? Wait… Iknow you want this because I've seen you checking me out. So… Here you go. You can have my cock, my seed, and… My child."

At the last word, my sister slammed her cock in my pussy, breaking my hymen and stretching my far more than I would have expected. I would have screamed in pain, but my sister mashed her lips on mine, making it a very deep and heated kiss.

"God." I croaked when my sister pulled back to look at my face. "That hurt."

"I should've warned you, baby." my sister said, kissing my tears away, but as she did, she started to slowly but surely slide her cock in and out of my pussy, making my arch my back and moan.

"You like that?" Melesina asked huskily in my ear, going faster. "Do you want it harder and deeper?"

"Yes." I moaned as waves of pleasure flooded through my body as I felt my sister's cock thrust deep in my pussy, pull out, and thrust back in again with more force. Not only that, I could feel and hear my sister's balls slap against my ass with every thrust she was giving. My boobs were bouncing up and down as I felt like I was going to cum.

"Sister." I groaned, "I'm… CUMMING!"

I clamped my pussy hard on my sister's cock as I cummed hard, soaking my sister's cock with my cum.

"I'm cumming too, baby." Melesina said, thrusting deep inside me one last time. "Get ready to have my baby!"

On the last word, she exploded inside me, her seed firing straight in my womb and slowly filling it up with the rest of her semen painting my pussy walls white. I moaned when I felt my fertile womb swelling with my sister's thick seed.

"Oh, Mommy!" I moaned as I felt my womb bulging with my sister's seed. "Your seed! Fills me up so much!"

"Only for you, baby." Melesina said, kissing me on the lips. "You want to sleep before we fuck again?"

"Yes, Mommy." I moaned, then my sister laid her body on mine and fell asleep. I followed suit shortly after.

**A/N: Lesbian story alert! Tell me what you think of this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_** Kimbra ** _

The next morning I woke up with Melesina gone and my pussy sore from all of last night's fucking. My sister and I fucked and cummed several times before we fell asleep for good. But, I hadn't thought that Melesina would leave me while I was still sleeping.

I got out of bed, still feeling my sister's seed swirling around my bulging womb, trying to find my eggs. I walked toward my wardrobe, feeling a bit light headed, which I think was normal, after being fucked so hard the night before.

After I got dressed, I went straight to the kitchen, where my mom and dad were making breakfast. Melesina was sitting at the kitchen table, and she smiled when she saw me.

"Little sister!" she said, grinning at me. "How did you sleep?"

On the last word she winked, and I giggled, saying, "I slept very well, Melesina. Thank you for asking."

"Your welcome." she said as I sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"Would you like some breakfast, Kim?" my mother asked as she set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Yes please, Mom." I said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mom said, going back to the stove where my father was making bacon.

Melesina coughed. "Mom? Dad?" she asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Mel." Mom said as she sat down at the kitchen table with Melesina and I.

"Great." Melesina said. "So... I know it's the beginning of summer and all, but since I have to go back home early, can I please take Kimbra with me?"

Mom frowned. "What?" she asked.

Melesina sighed. "Mom, I want Kimbra to come and live with me." she said. "Is that -"

"No." Mom interrupted, shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

"Why?" Melesina asked.

"Well, first of all, Kimbra's still in high school." Mom said.

"She's in 12th grade, Mom." Melesina protested.

"I know." Mom said. "And, second of all, you are in your last year of college. You should be more focused in finishing up college than worrying about your baby sister."

"I want her to come live with me, Mom." my love of my life repeated. "Dad?"

Dad turned around and shrugged as he looked at my mom. "Nonie, I think we can let them have a shot at this?" he suggested.

Mom looked shocked. "Why, Jonty?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot " he said, then turned around to finish making the bacon.

"Mom?" Melesina said, looking at our mom. "Can she?"

For a moment, Mom was silent. Then she spoke.

"Fine." she said, looking at both of us. "She can. When are you leaving?"

"This weekend." Melesina said.

"Today's Friday, though." Mom said, frowning. "You mean you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Melesina said. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"When's your flight, Mel?" Dad asked, coming over with the plate of bacon.

"Five in the morning." Melesina said. "Kimbra and I need to pack tonight."

"We'll help you pack." Dad said, sitting in his chair. "Won't we, Nonie?"

"Y - yes." Mom had to force the words out.

"Good." Dad said. "Now, everybody... Dig in."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Busy with school and all. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far.**


End file.
